1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooking apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for cooking eggs and the like and a method of using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large numbers of cooked eggs are used in domestic kitchens and the food service industry, particularly restaurants. Cooked eggs are served in many different forms, for example, hard-boiled, scrambled, poached, and as omelets. Currently, there is a need for a simple and economical way of preparing large quantities of cooked eggs of all types.
One current food service practice is to buy hard-boiled eggs in five gallon buckets. The eggs are cooked and preserved in a preservative solution, such as formaldehyde. There are certain disadvantages with procuring cooked eggs in this manner. First, cooked eggs preserved in formaldehyde and similar solutions retain an unpleasant taste due to the preservative solution. Further, the eggs cooked and preserved in the conventional manner often require a labor intensive de-shelling procedure before the eggs can be used by the restaurant. Additionally, procuring hard-boiled eggs in five gallon buckets filled with formaldehyde prevents restaurants from serving "freshly" cooked eggs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the above-discussed disadvantages by providing an apparatus for cooking hard-boiled eggs and the like, suitable for providing commercial quantities of freshly cooked eggs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for using the apparatus for cooking eggs.